


A conversation between brothers

by Icequeen208



Category: Batman - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom, dc comcis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeen208/pseuds/Icequeen208
Summary: Jason and Tim have a conversation after a long night of patrol
Relationships: Jason Todd and Tim Drake
Kudos: 39





	A conversation between brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I did one shots for Jason and Dick and I thought I’d do one for Jason and Tim

It had been a hard night on patrol. The batfam had asked Jason to help with a case and it had been a long and hard night. Jason Todd and Tim Drake sat beside each other on the edge of a building taking in the beauty of the city. It wasn’t too long ago when Jason was still going on killing sprees and causing trouble with the family. His own family. He hadn’t wanted to consider himself family anymore. Not after crawling out of his grave only to find that he had been replaced and not avenged. How could someone who loves you not avenge your death? It was unacceptable to Jason. 

Eventually, he made the decision to help them out rather then fighting against them. He never actually made peace with the family though. Everyone had tried to reach out to him at different times but it wasn’t doing them any good. Jason didn’t want anything to do with the batfam and so he never let the get close enough to help him. The way Jason saw it, they were too self righteous to realize that their way of doing this didn’t work. He protected innocent people by getting rid of the one thing that was hurting them. 

The bats never tried to understand him or his ways. They just wanted him to stop killing and be the good boy he use to be but was he ever really good? Jason imagined he had always had this killer instinct in him. He didn’t care. He couldn’t be part of the family cause no one in the family was suppose to break that one code. They might have welcomed him back but that doesn’t mean he was family. Jason honestly didn’t think he could ever be family again. Not after everything he had done.

“So, rough night.” Jason stated, his eyes never leaving the city lights.

“Yeah,” Tim agreed.

“So, how is everything?” Jason asked 

Jason didn’t wanna deal with the silence anymore and was willing to make conversation. He had finally accepted that Tim had not only taken his place as Robin but had also became family. Sure, he still had a living dad but Bruce had toke Tim in and accepted him as part of the family. Jason also couldn’t deny that Tim was good. Better then good. He was amazing at what he did. The kid had talent and skills. 

“Same as usual.” Tim replied. He knew Jason didn’t hang around much and he couldn’t say he blamed him. 

“You should come around more often.” Tim said. He didn’t really expect Jason to but it was worth a shot.

“Why?” Jason asked. “It’s not like anyone wants me around or misses me.” Jason continued to stare at the light.

“That’s not true and I think you know it.” Tim said boldly. It was then that Jason turned his head to look at Tim.

“What makes you think that?” Jason asked, suddenly more interested in the conversation.

“Come on, you really think Bruce doesn’t miss you? You think Dick doesn’t miss his brother?” Tim said 

“You’re more Dick’s brother then I am. He’s never spent much time with me at all but with you, it’s different. He’ll do anything for you. Just like Bruce would.” Tim could hear the bitterness in his voice. 

“Yeah but that doesn’t mean they don’t care about you.” Tim replied.

“Look, I get it. It’s ok. You don’t need to reassure me. I’m not one of you.” Jason said 

Tim sighed. He knew Jason still felt left out and he just wanted Jason to know that the family still needed him and wanted him. 

“No, you don’t get it. You think because you don’t follow the same code we do that you aren’t family and I understand why you feel that way but you should know, you’re just as family as any one else. I know you still feel...

“No, you have no idea how I feel.” Jason cut in. He suddenly felt bad for snapping at Tim. Tim was the last person he wanted to snap at. Silence followed for a while until one of the boys spoke again. 

“It doesn’t matter what you do, Bruce will always see you as his son. You have no idea what it was like when he lost you.” Tim said

“I don’t but none of you know what it was like for me finding out I’ve been replaced and no one even cared enough to avenge me.” Jason retorted. 

“It’s not like that. No one can replace you. You have it all wrong.” Tim tried to get through to Jason but he was sure Jason didn’t care.

“Why do you think he keeps your suit in the glass case? It’s to remind himself of what he lost. He didn’t kill joker because that’s not who he is. Killing isn’t a way to prove that you love someone. He did avenge you. Just not the way you wanted. He beat joker up so bad he had to be in a body cast. He loved you, Jason. He’s got other ways of showing it but you just won’t let him. You have crazy ideas and you won’t accept the truth. You kept pushing us away and you still do that. I just want you to realize you’re important to us. All of us. You’re Bruce’s son and Dick’s brother. You don’t realize how lucky you are.” Tim kept his eyes on Jason as if waiting for a reaction.

“Wow, you’ve got it all figured out.” Jason responded 

“I wish my dad cared about me. My parents hardly know I exist.” Tim said  
That comment caused Jason to look at Tim.

“Why did he take you in and train you when he knows damn well what can happen. He’s just risking your life.” Jason said, choosing to ignore his last comment. 

“He needed me. Batman needs a Robin. He was reckless and mad with grief. He was going to get himself killed.” Jason didn’t react or respond and Tim wondered what argument he was going to come up with this time.

“You’re good. I’ll give you that. You’re way better then I ever was. You’re what Robin should be.” Jason said, his voice not as hostile as it had been.

“I don’t wanna be better and I never wanted to take your place. I know I can never be as brave as you.” Tim said. Jason knew that Tim had said Jason was his hero but he couldn’t understand how anyone could look up to him. He was the screw up. 

“If I was brave, I wouldn’t be such a mess now.” Jason laughed

“We’re all a mess.” Tim stated

“The thing is, it doesn’t matter what you’ve done or what happened in the past, you still have a family. We won’t always see eye to eye but we’re here weather you like or not. We might not approve of things you do but we still love you. Not everyone’s hero becomes their brother.” Tim said with a small smile. 

“I will never understand how I could be a hero to anyone.” Jason said 

“You’ll be surprised.” Tim replied 

It toke Jason a while but he came to accept the rules of the bats. After all, he’s one of them. He just has a different code. His own code. Jason also accepted that Bruce will never break his code for anything. He wouldn’t be who he is if he did. That is fine with Jason. Over the years, Jason and his family came to understand each other and Jason realized he was indeed loved by them. No amount of blood on his hands could ever change that.


End file.
